Marked With A Kiss
by xox Raven-Bluesummers
Summary: Sesshomaru had taken extra precautions to keep Rin safe, pushing the hanyou down the bone eaters well. Rin had lost all her memories. She was in her last year at high school, when he came back and marked her with a kiss. Informally taking her as his mate. What will happen when Rin finally gains her memories back? What took him so long to get her back? plus,INU/KAG pairing !
1. Instinctual Attraction

Rin was an eighteen year old hanyou she had long layered dark hair that reached down to the middle of her back, her frigid bangs outlined her heart shaped face perfectly. She had the largest doe eyes with the most admirably thick lashes and her iris's were colored a pale blue; her skin was fair with the current exception of her tinted pink cheeks as she stood peering over to her friend Kagome's swollen belly.

"I didn't know you and Inuyasha were trying to have a baby" Rin stated shocked as her friend rubbed her hand over her newly showing baby bump.

"Yeah, well it tends to work that way... Soon after courting you are to start trying for pups" Kagome said with a cheeky smile.

"Weren't you two married.. Or erm, courted a year ago?" Rin questioned as Kagome nodded.

"I sort of went against councils wishes and was put on birth control. I had to at least graduate from high school" Kagome said in a hushed voice.

"Well, thanks for taking me to school today" Rin said graciously her voice was soft and almost melodic as she buckled into her seat. And they drove off in the direction of the high school.

"No problem, Inuyasha was having his brother over today for some sort of family business and he is a real pain in the ass without my heightened hormones. I couldn't even imagine being around him in my current situation!" Kagome yelped jokingly. Rin had only met Inuyasha once or twice but she had never heard anything of his brother.

"Well, thats a bummer" Rin said sighing lightly and biting her lip softly brushing her fingers lightly through her long black hair avoiding contact with the small black perky white tipped dog ears perched on the top of her head as she looked onto her lap at her schedule.

"Yeah, I'll get threw it though" Kagome replied knowingly "How about you Rin? Aren't you the least bit excited for the your last year in school?" Kagome questioned cheerfully.

"I guess..." Rin replied dully

"You guess?" Kagome said shooting her an angered look "What about that boy who likes you? Don't you like him? You at least have to be excited about seeing him!" Kagome urged

"I don't like Momiji, Kagome. He likes me, and he is extremely obnoxious. I have told him countless times I only view him as a friend." Rin stated sighing heavily as they pulled up to the school and she exited the car.

"Well at least try and have a nice day! I'll come pick you up after school and maybe we can hangout!" Kagome yelled before Rin nodded and slammed her door shut.

A nice day. Rin laughed at the thought. She had rarely had nice days. As she entered the school building there was much fuss over a new student who was to be attending school that day. It was uncommon for new students to arrive, so Rin joined in with a group of her friends discussing the matter at hand.

"A new student?" Rin said as Naomi whipped her head around towards her friend.

"Yes! So you've heard to!?" Naomi said swooning

"I haven't really heard much of anything, just that there is a new student" Rin informed her. Momiji rolled his eyes arrogantly.

"There is a new male youkai student, he says he will be attending today because he has caught scent of his mate" Momiji said distastefully.

"Oh" Rin said fixing her tight clinging shirt from further revealing any skin. Rin was always a pessimistic person when it came to relationships and wished not to further talk about the subject.

"What do you mean oh?! This could be it Rin! One of us could be marked!" Naomi said hopefully. Naomi was the exact opposite when it came to the romantics, she had always wanted to be marked in the most beautiful and unsuspecting way. Nothing had been more important to her, than that.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I'm so into that whole idea. The whole possessive dominance trip my kind goes through seems like a bit much for me" Rin said pulling her books from her locker. Rin had expected her to retort something quickly, but when she hadn't Rin turned around hurriedly to find out why.

"Umph!" Rin scoffed crashing against someone and dropping her books to the floor.

As Rin looked up, she was staring directly into a pair of flashing crimson orbs with a deep red lining along the top of the demons eyes. She quivered in fear for a moment, but couldn't take her eyes away from him.

He had long white hair with a silver sheen to it, much like Inuyasha's. It had looked so smooth she had just wanted to run her tiny delicate fingers through it. His bangs reached his eyebrows and parted directly in the middle showing off his blue crescent moon, as she moved her eyes down his face she noticed two more distinct markings on his porcelain cheeks. Two perfectly formed magenta strips and elvish ears.

He was around six foot four, which was well over a foot above herself. She traced his body down with her eyes examining him carefully and loved the way she could outline every detail of his body underneath his thin long sleeved shirt, the way his jeans hugged him in all the right places and the ruffles they made around his high top converse. As she stopped herself from a metaphorical drool, she noticed his Mokomoko that had been wrapping itself around her petite waist line.

"Who the.." Rin spoke softly her angelic voice soothing the mans mind and reassuring his next action, he brought his face closely into her hair and buried his face in her intoxicating scent.

"Sesshomaru" The man spoke in a monotone voice without any hesitation as he breathed heavily upon her neck. Everything was happening so fast her friend's hadn't known what to say.

Suddenly, a burning sensation filled her neck and caused her to wince in pain. Sesshomaru had nipped her neck roughly and then pulled himself away staring deeply into Rin's eyes.

"Did you just... Bite me?" Rin questioned.

"Just what do you think your doing mutt?!" Momiji shouted angerly his wolf demon tendencies shining through. Sesshomaru hadn't given her any sort of answers and by the emotionless expression plastered on his face he didn't plan on it.

"This is mine, stand back" Sesshomaru stated coldly as the wolf demon growled.

"You can't just mark someone without consent! She is not yours! I had her first!" Momiji argued as Rin began to feel faint.

"I do what I please" Sesshomaru thwarted back "Now step aside" He said lifting his hand and bearing his poison claws.

"Wait" Rin shouted finally finding the courage to speak for herself as both the dog and wolf glanced over to her. "I am not anyone's property not now, and not ever" Rin said as Sesshomaru took her hand.

"Do not say such things mate" Sesshomaru said warningly as he looked to her his eyes seemed like golden pools.

Rin tried tugging herself away from him but could not break free.

"Come with me, I shall accompany you to class" Sesshomaru stated as Rin felt inclined to follow him. She hadn't like the attitude she had been getting from him, but her attraction for him was almost instinctual.

"I will follow you, if you let me go" Rin said as Momiji's blood began to boil.

"Don't follow him! He's a creep!" Momiji shouted as Sesshomaru looked to him with penetrating fire red eyes.

"You must stay by my side" Sesshomaru insisted as Rin nodded

"Please Momiji, I can handle myself" Rin said as Naomi stood speechless. Why was Rin aways the one? She never even tried and I always try but I'm never the one... Naomi thought to herself sighing heavily.

Sesshomaru dropped Rin's hand and they began to head off.

"You can not handle yourself, that is why I am here" Sesshomaru assured her in the utmost cocky tone.

Rin looked over to him agitatedly and furrowed a brow at him.

"Oh how did I ever survive without you" Rin said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Keh"

"Do not sound so sarcastic towards me Rin, I am your alpha" Sesshomaru said in all seriousness.

"How do you know my name" Rin said in a whisper winding as her face lost all color and vibrance and she began tumbling towards the ground.

When she came to she was being carried in strong arms, and held close to the warmth of a mans chest. Her memory was a bit blurry at first, but as soon as she looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru who was carrying her it all started flooding back.

"Nurse, please explain to Rin what is going on and exactly what is required of her" Sesshomaru said in a deep baritone voice. That was the most words she had heard him speak since she'd first encountered him.

"I'm fine, I know what's going on" Rin said as the nurse nodded to him, he set her down and left the room.

"I'm sorry dear. The council had not expected Sesshomaru to find you so quickly" The nurse said kindly holding a ice pack to Rin's newly marked neck.

Rin of course knew what was expected when it came to her native inu customs, but what she was unsure of was the lack of words Sesshomaru used and the manner in which he had marked her.

"Well, what am I to do?" Rin said with a sassy tone in an almost mocking manner.

"Are you telling me you actually do not know what to do girl? Or are you just being sarcastic?" The nurse questioned irritation in her voice.

Rin jumped off the table still feeling a little dizzy as she hit the floor.

"I was kidding" She replied placing the ice pack down and walking out of the room only to find Sesshomaru standing there patiently waiting for her.

"Are you ready for class?" Sesshomaru asked with a straight face. It seemed as though his expressions were never changing, he was always cold and emotionless.

"Not until you answer some questions for me" Rin said politely. She waited a moment before saying another word, in hopes he would agree or at least show some sort of interest but when he had failed to she continued speaking. "Why did you mark me without my consent? Without any warning at all?"

"I thought I told the nurse to answer your questions" Sesshomaru replied

"How is she to know why you marked me without a word?" Rin replied, not that she minded she just wanted to know.

"You wanted me to" Sesshomaru stated matter-o-fact ley

"I.." Rin began to say before her cheeks began to burn red, she couldn't really argue with him their if anyone were to mark her she didn't mind it being him. "W-Well, h-how do y-you know my n-name?" Rin stuttered turning her head away from him in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru began to move towards Rin, and she shut her eyes tightly in fear.

"This" Sesshomaru said simply flicking at the key chain of her name that was danging off the purse's strap she had been wearing across her chest.

"R-Right..." Rin said looking away from him

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently

Rin nodded, she decided to save the rest of her questions for later so she could at least be in her first class for twenty minutes.

"Come then" Sesshomaru said as they walked to her class together. Sesshomaru had not even shown her his schedule and was just following her from class to class. Rin was beginning to question if he had even really had to attend class at all. After their third class she couldn't bare not to ask him exactly what was going on.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered quietly as he looked over to her. Everyone in the halls were gossiping about the newest 'coupling'. If you could even call them that. Rin thought.

"Yes" He responded

"Do you even have a schedule.. To go here?" Rin asked as he looked away from her.

"No. I do not need such a thing" Sesshomaru replied as they walked past a noisy group of youkai who were play fighting, one of them knocked into Rin and Sesshomaru immediately got defensive picking him up by the throat.

Rin's eyes widened the the sight of it.

"Watch were you step, vermin" Sesshomaru snarled baring his fangs to the demon.

"Sesshomaru, quit it. It was an accident" Rin defended the poor demon, who's eyes had looked like they were about to pop from his skull before Sesshomaru inconsiderately dropped him to the floor.

"Why do you defend such a lowly demon?" Sesshomaru questioned

"I am not defending him" Rin lied as Sesshomaru smelt it all over her

"Do not lie to me" Sesshomaru retorted

Rin hadn't said anything else to him for the rest of the hour. She hated that he could sense every thing she was feeling and she could not sense anything from him. He was harder to read than anyone she had ever come across before, youkai or mortal.

After third period they had lunch, and she was not looking forward to seeing how everything would pan out due to the current Momiji situation.

"Rin!" Naomi shouted waving her over, Sesshomaru still escorting her around.

As she began to speed walk ahead of him, he quickly grew infuriated and got in front of her. Stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes penetrating hers.

"W-What...?" Rin backed up slightly

"Do not walk ahead of me. I am accompanying you, not the other way around" Sesshomaru spoke huffing his chest.

"You can still accompany me, if your behind me" Rin assured him

"Change your tone" Sesshomaru responded as Rin huffed and bowed her head to him

"Fine, I will stay beside you"

As they walked over to the table where Naomi and Momiji had sat, Rin could already feel the tension rising.

"Great, you brought that stinky dog over here" Momiji said annoyed as Sesshomaru ignored the comment.

"Please don't" Rin said gesturing to her friend

"I just don't get it Rin. I have loved you and even declared my love for you more than one time yet you have now started seeing this.. This mutt" Momiji fussed a definite sound of pain was heard through his outburst

Rin thought to herself a moment. I am not seeing anyone, he must be mistaken.

"That is because she was not made for you" Sesshomaru began "She was made, for me"

Momiji stood to his feet pushing himself back from the lunch table and staring down into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Anyone can do what you did" Momiji began roughly grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her towards him. Sesshomarus growl began deep in his chest and vibrated beneath their feet as Momiji sank his fangs into Rin's neck, close to where Sesshomarus mark had already been placed.

Rin pushed herself away from him as hard as she could and slapped him straight in the face.

"Don't you ever... Touch me again!" Rin shouted. Her neck felt as if it was burning from the inside out, she had never felt such an immense pain before. It was nothing like the pain she had felt earlier when Sesshomaru had marked her.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and lead her out of the cafeteria and into the seemingly empty hallways. Rin held her other hand tightly on the burning wound.

"Move" Sesshomaru demanded as Rin looked up to him and removed her hand from it.

Sesshomaru gently moved her hair from her neck exposing the almost closed wound, he quickly lapped it with his tongue and a cooling sensation ran through it. Rin was re-leaved.

"Why..." Rin hesitated a moment, but decided to carry on "Did it hurt so badly when Momiji marked me?"

"He did not mark you" Sesshomaru stated pulling away from her slightly

"He didn't" Rin asked confused

"No" He said simply "I have already marked you, you are mine"

Rin's ear twitched a few times in irritation as she stared at him and he noticed this.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned

"I do not belong to anyone" Rin stated as Sesshomaru then leaned in to her once more, nipping softly at her neck with his fangs. It caused her knees to weaken and her heart to flutter but she would not go back on her word. She still didn't belong to anyone.

As Sesshomaru pulled away he looked her straight in the face, as if studying her expressions.

"You belong to me" Sesshomaru insured her

"I do not belong to you, nor do I belong to anyone" Rin said becoming frustrated with him. How could he expect to own someone anyways? Not only that, they weren't even together! Rin thought to herself and scoffed at him.

"Do not say such foolish things" Sesshomaru growled as the bell began to ring and everyone began rushing back to their classes.

The rest of the day drug on slower then she would have liked and it couldn't have gotten over any sooner. She sighed heavily from time to time, hoping to strike some sort of conversation between her and Sesshomaru but she had no luck. That man was a stone. She thought to herself before the final bell let out and they were able to leave.

"I'm taking you home" Sesshomaru said as Rin looked over to him, he kept his gaze held straight ahead.

"Kagome is taking me home today, were going to hang out" Rin said noticing him flinch a little.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said as they walked out into the front of the school and he sniffed her out right away. Along with his half sibling, Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you know her?" Rin asked asked Inuyasha jumped in front of them startling her a bit.

"What are you doing with Rin, Sesshomaru!? Don't you have business to take care of?!" Inuyasha shouted referring to their previous meeting that day. Inuyasha was dull when it came to relationships in general and must not have put the pieces from their earlier talk together fully yet.

"Step aside" Sesshomaru demanded as Kagome rushed over to them

"No way! No way!" Kagome began to squeal "Are you Sesshomaru's mate!?"

"Uh, sure I guess you could call me that" Rin said looking down her cheeks flustering

"You?!" Inuyasha said bluntly

"So it seems" Rin said kicking up dirt with her shoes

"Awe no!" Inuyasha growled

"Step aside" Sesshomaru demanded once again raising his claws and getting ready to attack as Inuyasha moved and dragged Kagome aside with him.

"So I guess we wont be hanging out today, huh?" Kagome asked a little disappointed as Sesshomaru started to walk on.

"Come" Sesshomaru said as Rin looked up too him and then back at Kagome silently wording 'call yah later' before following behind him.

They reached a black mustang and Sesshomaru held the door open for her. Rin got in and fastened her seatbelt, not knowing what kind of a driver he was yet and feeling a little nervous with him to begin with she didn't want to take any chances.

As Sesshomaru got in the car and started off, he hadn't said a word. Rin casually looked over at him from time to time hoping for him to say something, but again it never came.

"How did you know where I lived?" Rin questioned as they pulled up to her adoptive parents house.

"Not important" Sesshomaru said calmly as Rin sighed heavily. She had a feeling she was never going to get this guy to open up to her as he got out of his car and went around to hold the door open for her.

"Thanks" Rin said bubbly trying to get him to show her some sort of attention.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded as he walked her up to her door

Thankfully her parents weren't home because Sesshomaru had just took it upon himself to come inside.

"Would you like to go in my room? I'm not so sure my parents will be so fond if they know you are here" Rin said sweetly trying to coax him upstairs.

"I will go where you go" Sesshomaru responded and followed her up to her bedroom. It was a little messy and cluttered from her interesting morning disaster after not being able to find the exact outfit she was looking for.

"Sorry my rooms kind of messy, I didn't expect to have company" Rin said blushing softly as she sat on her bed.

"Hm" Sesshomaru said scanning over everything in her room with his golden orbs.

"You don't talk much do you?" Rin asked as he turned to her

"No" Sesshomaru replied

"Well, that could cause problems" Rin said as Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at her a bit.

"How?" He questioned sternly

"Well, I love to talk. I am always talking, laughing, playing, and smiling. So far you have yet to show me any emotions... I mean, I don't know if you've noticed but we don't have a whole lot in common. Maybe you marked the wrong girl?" Rin started explaining her thoughts to him and ended up asking it as a question.

"I do not make mistakes"

Rin sighed heavily at his response, she was hoping to at least get a sentence out of him with that one.

"Well, how am I suppose to follow through with this courting if I barely know you" Rin asked showing concern.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded "I am taking you out tomorrow"

Rin had a huge grin on her face and all sorts of things running through her mind. Since Sesshomaru didn't earn any sort of acceptance from simple marking her as his property, she was glad he was going to make an effort to get to know her better.

"Oh! Where to Lord Sesshomaru?!" Rin shouted with glee as Sesshomaru began purring loudly. Sesshomaru was glad he had made his soon to be mate happy, but was also excited at the sound of her calling him her lord.

"It's a surprise" Sesshomaru responded as he sat beside her on her bed and his purring called to her inner instincts.

"I love surprises" Rin said meekly as she leaned into his chest and let herself pur against his puring. Mokomoko had wrapped itself around her waist once more, comforting her even more.

Rin's comfort was quickly depleting as she sensed both her parents only a few blocks away.

"Sesshomaru, you have to go" Rin said jumping off her bed and away from him.

"I do not wish to go" Sesshomaru stated

"My parents are coming home, I'm not ready to explain to them that I have a boy..." Rin stopped herself suddenly

"I am not your boyfriend Rin, I am your fiance'" Sesshomaru corrected her as her eyes widened and her cheeks boiled red

"My fiance'?" Rin questioned

"Hm"

"But you haven't even..." Rin sighed lightly, she hated knowing so little about her heritage. If only her parents were here to explain this to her. Parents, right! Rin thought silently to herself.

"You have to go! We can talk about this tomorrow" Rin said sorrowfully

"If you wish me to go, you will have consequences to deal with tomorrow" Sesshomaru said as Rin pulled him up by his hand and started leading him towards her window.

"Okay, whatever you say Sesshomaru" Rin said as he nodded and took his leave.


	2. Be Patient With Me

"That was close.." Rin muttered under her breath as she closed her window and fell carelessly onto her bed just moments before her house phone started to ring.

Rin was quickly at attention and hopped from her bed. It seems as if I cant even take a breather. Rin thought to herself, she had been on her toes all day and was just ready to relax.

"Who is it?" Rin questioned picking up the device and holding it close to her mouth while listening intently.

"Kagome, silly!" Kagome responded cheerfully "Is he still there?" She questioned as Rin heard Inuyasha's loud irritated growl.

"No, my parents just got home" Rin whispered as her parents walked through the door, bowing to them and running quickly back up the stairs to her room.

"Oh... Well, how'd it go!?" Kagome practically begged to know

"Quite" Rin said remorsefully

"Quite?!" Kagome yelled "What do you mean quiet?!"

"Well, Sesshomaru isn't much of a vocalist. He rarely said anything at all, I am so utterly confused Kagome, I don't even know where to begin with this marking thing... What it even means" Rin spoke quietly as she began thinking to herself.

The courting ritual that took place between the inu-youkai breed was a fascinating one indeed. Once the male youkai had found his mate, he marked her with a simple kiss. Rin remembered placing one of her hands on her neck and staring distressfully into her mirror. As she quickly brushed away her hair, the kiss was left lingering from the imprints of his fangs with a small amount of dried blood that had seeped from the wound.

After the male had found his one true mate, one hundred or even a thousand years in time they had began the formal courting rituals. Rin thought to herself, her cheeks blushed a pale pink remembering what Kagome had said about the expectations after the event. She was left without any comfort as she slumped down onto her bed letting her hair fall down gracefully over her shoulder once more before heavily sighing.

She hadn't know any specific details of what was to happen while you were actually going through the courting process.

"Rin!?" Kagome screeched as Rin finally snapped from her trance.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Rin questioned as Kagome eye twitched with irritation.

"I said, if you want I could explain somethings for you?

"That would be wonderful Kagome!" Rin replied letting her bubbly personality shine through.

"Well where would you like me to start?" Kagome asked excitedly

"First, I would like to know why Sesshomaru referred to me as his" Rin hesitated and Kagome's anticipation skyrocketed.

"His what?!" Kagome shouted

"Fiance'" Rin replied peacefully

"You are" Kagome said her temperature slightly elevating from all this excitement. Rin was one of her best friends and now, she was going to be family!

"I do not recall him ever even asking me on a date" Rin sighed

"Rin, courting is dating" Kagome replied

"It is?" Rin questioned

"Mmm! Don't tell me he didn't mention that before he marked you?" Kagome grunted

"Well..." Rin started

"He didn't!" Kagome guessed from the hesitation in her voice

"I'd be surprised if he even said a damn word to her before marking her" Inuyasha remarked

"He told me his name..." Rin replied feeling kind of foolish for letting him get so close to her without even trying to push away.

Kagome fell back onto her bed stuck in a stooper state as Inuyasha took the phone from her.

"You have no clue what you've gotten yourself into" Inuyasha laughed

"I didn't get myself into anything!" Rin growled

"Sit" Kagome said as she caught the phone Inuyasha so willingly let go of as his face met with the floor.

"Don't worry about it Rin. Sesshomaru could change" Kagome said doubtingly. For as long as Kagome had known Sesshomaru there was nothing or no one he had cared about more then his own strength.

"Yeah" Rin said faintly "I'm gonna get some sleep"

"Night" Kagome said as they hung up.

Rin wasn't so sure she had wanted Sesshomaru to change per say, she had just wanted him to open up with her. If she were to consider this whole, mate thing. It would have to be something he would have to be willing to do. Rin told herself.

"I'm not going to worry about this tonight" Rin whispered quietly to herself before slipping into comfy sleepwear. Sesshomaru had told her they were going out tomorrow, if that was true then perhaps he had already planned on opening himself up to her and in that case she needn't worry herself.

Rin had drifted off to sleep that being her last thought.

Sesshomaru however, was still very much awake and lost in thought.

Sesshomaru had remembered the first time he had ever laid eyes on Rin, he had known from the moment he had seen that sweet caring look on her badly beaten face that she was to be his mate.

However, he had to let her go. He couldn't keep putting her life in danger. He had to defeat Naraku. The choice was not an easy one but after he'd seen her lifeless body lying in front of him for a second time, being lead to believe for that brief moment that she was beyond his reach had caused him to realize how foolish he had been to drag her along with him in the first place, nothing, not even his own strength was worth her loss.

He knew leaving her behind was what had to be done.

Thankfully, she hadn't remembered any of it.

Rin had slept peacefully that night, she had a peculiar dream but when she awakened from the loud unsuspecting buzz of her alarm clock it had been lost to her.

"Grr..." Sesshomaru began snarling as he ripped the clock from the wall and threw it to the floor before Rin had a chance to shut it off herself.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Rin said groggily as she sat up slowly and stretched her arms high above her head letting out a small puppy sounding yawn.

"Good your up. Get dressed and we will be on our way" Sesshomaru said wearing his usual stoic mask.

"It's only..." Rin began to say before noticing her alarm clock smashed to pieces "Nevermind"

Rin slowly pushed her covers aside and stood from her bed, her night time shorts slightly risen higher than usual exposing more of her thighs than usual. She quickly went to the bathroom to freshen herself up while Sesshomaru sat on her bed. As she returned from the bathroom Rin pulled out the clothes she was to wear for the day and began to question Sesshomaru.

"Did you really have to break my clock?" Rin questioned. Sure the clock had hurt her sensitive ears as well but it was her only means of waking up.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded "I will be waking you from now on"

You hadn't even woke me today. Rin thought to herself turning towards him with her clothes in hand.

"Shut your eyes" Rin said cheerfully with a bright smile plastered across her face. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment as if she had gone mad.

"Please?" Rin asked. She had almost forgotten, male daiyoukai hadn't really liked being told what to do. Sesshomaru had then gently shut his eyes and Rin quickly gotten changed, looking over at Sesshomaru the entire time to make sure he wasn't looking. He was however busy picking up her on her scents, the fear and embarrassment emanating from her body was thickening.

"Done!" Rin said as Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over to her.

"Beautiful" Sesshomaru stated as her cheeks tinted pink and she looked away from him. "Let's go then shall we"

Rin nodded as she grabbed her back pack , headed down the stairs, out the door and hurriedly to his car. Where he was already waiting and holding the door open for her.

"Thank you" Rin said smiling softly at him as she climbed and buckled herself in. Today was turning out to be a nice day. Rin thought to herself, a nice day. How ironic. As Sesshomaru got in his car, he heard Rin giggling softly.

"What amuses you?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin looked over to him, her icy blue pools penetrating his golden ones.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin smiled pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail, revealing the mark on her neck. Strangely, one she had been very proud to show.

"Hm" Sesshomaru said as he started up his car and began to drive off. He was very pleased with the way Rin had been adjusting today, she seemed more herself. Inuyasha had told him that since they had defeated Naraku and followed Kagome back to her era, Rin had seemed more than just a little different although that was to be expected.

As they arrived to school Rin quickly got out of the car and threw her bag over her shoulder and in an instant Sesshomaru was right beside her.

"So could you at least give me a hint to where we are going tonight?" Rin pleaded

"No" Sesshomaru holding firm to his whole 'it's a surprise'. That is, until Rin quickly got in front of him and gave him a small puppy pout, and batting her thick lashes too him. For a moment Sesshomaru could have sworn he even saw tears glazing over her icy eyes.

"Please-e-e, just a hint my Lord" Rin begged

"R-Rin" Sesshomaru growled and thought momentarily about it as Rin slumped down and then stood beside him once more. "Stars"

Rin looked over to him and expression of overjoy on her face

"Oh my Lord! Starts!? How wonderful!" Rin shouted with glee as he began to press on. She followed closely beside him. They could hear everyone in the halls whispering about them, but one thing in particular stood out to Rin.

"If there a couple, why are they not holding hands?"

Rin had wondered that herself but she hadn't wanted to impose on Sesshomaru or make him feel uncomfortable in anyway. After all, he was a very impassive in nature.

"Hello Rin! Rin's boyfriend" Naomi said putting emphasis on the word boyfriend. "Wow, thats a nice mark you got there" Naomi said examining it and then checking out Sesshomaru from head to toe.

"Thanks" Rin said smiling and waving her head around as if to show herself off.

"Come Rin" Sesshomaru said passing up Naomi as Rin waved 'bye' to her friend.

"What is it Sesshomaru? Are you mad?" Rin questioned getting the feeling he was some what irritated.

"No, I simply do not wish to be around your friend. She wreaks of wolf" Sesshomaru stated. Did he mean Momiji? Rin questioned herself as they arrived at her class.

It seemed as if the day had only just begun and already it was lunch time. Rin stood from her chair and groaned lightly as Sesshomaru grabbed her back pack and threw it around his left arm.

"I dread lunch today" Rin murmured under her breath as they began walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru said squinting his eyes lightly as if to imply a question but Rin hadn't taken any notice until it was to late to bail from the dreaded situation.

Momiji had stood directly in front of Rin as Sesshomaru let out a grisly growl.

"Quiet dog breath" Momiji threatened as Sesshomaru's eyes turned crimson and he felt ready to tare his throat out. "I've just come to apologize to my dearest Rin"

Rin quickly grabbed Sesshomarus large clawed hand and intertwined their fingers. Sesshomaru was shocked for a moment and his eyes returned to normal.

"I forgive you" Rin began "But that does not mean we can be such close friends as we once were"

"I see" Momiji said sorrowfully "I will never give up on you Rin, and if you ever need me I will always be here for you"

Rin nodded as Momiji snarled at Sesshomaru and ran off.

"I forbid you to see him" Sesshomaru stated as Rin looked over to him and gave him her the same sweet smile she had that first day he'd met her. The memory she no longer poses at his own fault.

"I promise" Rin said opening her eyes and gently untangled their fingers, dropping his hand.

As they went to the lunch room Sesshomaru and Rin had decided to sit at a new table, once farther away from the rest of the crowd.

"Is this a nice spot?" Rin asked taking a seat

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded setting her bag down as he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Rin questioned

"To get your lunch" Sesshomaru responded. Rin could have sworn she told Sesshomaru she had forgotten her lunch money during second period but it seemed as if he wasn't going to accept that.

"Thank you" Rin said as Sesshomaru ignored her and kept walking.

"What are you doing over here?!" Naomi yelled angrily

"Sesshomaru and I do not feel comfortable sitting at a table with Momiji anymore since his little outburst yesterday. I'm sorry" Rin responded to her

"So your just going to ditch me?" Naomi pouted

"I guess you could sit here?" Rin offered insincerely

"Maybe I'll just switch off days, I'll text Momiji and let him know I'm not coming back" Naomi said cheerfully pushing Rin over and sitting next to her as Sesshomaru arrived back with Rin's food.

"Here" Sesshomaru said sitting on the other side of the table obviously avoiding Naomi.

"Thank you" Rin said again as she began eating

"Hm" Sesshomaru replied as Mokomoko began rubbing gently against Rin's free hand under the table. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru in surprise as she slurped a noodle into her mouth.

Rin was still no better at sensing the way Lord Sesshomaru had felt but it was clear to her that he was trying to show her some affection.

"So are you two a serious item?" Naomi asked hopefully

"We have been serious" Sesshomaru responded as Naomi looked at him puzzled and felt her hope slowly set fire to itself and burn alive.

"You have? It doesn't seem like it" Naomi replied

"Well, we only just met Naomi. What do you expect?" Rin giggled lightly as she responded

"Well when Akio first marked Kiyomi. Akio at least seemed interested" Naomi said almost spitefully

Rin set her food aside and sighed heavily. She hadn't known exactly what to say to her and was thankful for the bell signaling that lunch was over.

"Well, it was nice having lunch with you" Rin said smiling weakly as Naomi got up and nodded to her before simply walking off.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru raised a brow to her as she looked over to him sliding out of her seat as Mokomoko slowly fell away from her.

"What was what?" Rin asked

"Don't play dumb, Rin" Sesshomaru demanded

"It was nothing. I don't know what your talking about" Rin said looking away from him.

"Next time she offends you, say something or I will" Sesshomaru said clearly sensing the her hurt feelings that were now mixing with embarrassment.

Rin nodded in understatement as they began walking towards her next class. Rin hadn't understood why she had been so hurt by Naomi's words, sure Sesshomaru hadn't been as affectionate as she would have liked but that was fine. She enjoyed it much more when he surprised her with affections rather than being showed with them like Momiji had once tried to do, that was just to much. Although she doubted if it were coming from Sesshomaru, that she would mind much.

Thankfully the rest of the school day passed by quickly and she was able to push all the thoughts from earlier to the back of her mind in order to make room for the excitement that was now surging throughout her whole body.

"I'm ready for my surprise!" Rin shouted as they approached his car.

"Surprises" Sesshomaru corrected her as he held the door open for her

Rin smiled largely as she got in and buckled up. Surprises? Rin questioned herself.

"You didn't tell me we were doing multiple things" Rin said as Sesshomaru got in and began to start the car.

"I told you we were going out, not where or for how long" Sesshomaru responded. That was true. Rin thought to herself.

Only a half hour later they had arrived at the mall and Rin was indeed surprised.

"The mall?" Rin questioned

"Yes. I decided I should get you some new outfits" Sesshomaru said as Rin looked over to him confusedly

"I don't want you to spend money on me Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said as he looked over to her and raised a brow

"I will spend my money on you regardless if you come in or not" Sesshomaru said parking and getting out of his car as Rin followed

"Well, thank you" Rin said bowing her head lightly to him as they began walking into the mall.

"Hm" Sesshomaru replied

They had been in almost every single store together, and Sesshomaru had helped her pick out every outfit she had bought but as he headed towards a kimono store he gave Rin different instructions.

"You may go find food" Sesshomaru spoke softly handing her money. Rin nodded and turned away from him and was on her way to find a good place to eat at.

"Rin!" A familiar voice called out as she turned around to see Kagome and Inuyasha coming towards her.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Rin shouted joyously running over to greet them.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru brought me, we've been shopping for clothes since school let out. I was just on my way to get some food, would you guys like to join me?" Rin asked

"Definitely" Inuyasha accepted eagerly as Kagome laughed

"Oh don't sound so eager Inuyasha, I don't starve you" Kagome said

"Yeah right, you eat everything in sight Kagome" Inuyasha argued as Kagome narrowed her eyes towards him

"Sit" Kagome said grabbing Rin's hand and leading them away from the loud thud and cracking floor

"Cruel Kagome" Rin said giggling softly

"Call it hormones" Kagome replied as Rin was forced to ask

"Do you ever get the feeling Inuyasha doesn't really love you?"

"Why would you ask that?" Kagome stared mortifyingly at her

"Well, something this girl said to me today" Rin began "She said that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't really seemed interested in me... Do you think that is because maybe he really isn't? Maybe he is... Uh, I don't know"

Kagome began breathing regularly once again.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Rin, you could have just asked about the mating thing or specifically about you and Sesshomaru. I have been through enough worrying with Inuyasha" Kagome replied

"Sorry... Wait, what do you mean?" Rin asked

"First, I will answer you this. If Sesshomaru had any other intentions with you, he would have merely done as he pleased. He is taking the time to court you Rin, that is something a youkai of his status does not normally do. Look at his father for example, mating with his mother and lusting for Inuyasha's" Kagome replied and hesitated giving Rin the opportunity to speak.

"So once you are mated it truly means nothing?" Rin sighed heavily

"That was not at all my point" Kagome squeaked

"But if Inuyasha's father had chosen another women over his mate... It must mean, nothing" Rin replied

"Sesshomaru's mother was not my fathers intended mate" Inuyasha interrupted "She and my father merely procreated in order for my father to have a successor"

Normally this should have set someones mind at ease, but Rins mind was not so easily rested. Sesshomaru himself would also one day require a successor and Rin being a hanyou was incapable of giving him a suitable one. However, she decided to stay quiet.

"Rin" Sesshomaru spoke with a calming baritone

"Yes my Lord" Rin said

"Have you eaten?" Sesshomaru questioned as she shook her head

"No, I am not hungry" Rin replied holding her hand out to him to give him back his money.

"Keep it" Sesshomaru said firmly as she nodded and put in in her pocket. She had all of a sudden felt very uneasy around him but tried her best to hide it.

However, Inuyasha had smelt the uneasy feelings generating from Rins scent which without a doubt meant that Sesshomaru had.

"Come" Sesshomaru said beginning to walk away as Rin looked over to both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I will talk to you guys later" Rin said unsettlingly as she then turned away from them and ran after Sesshomaru.

"What did you do Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Rin wreaked of uneasy and unsettling feelings" Inuyasha replied

As Rin and Sesshomaru arrived to his car, Rin quickly opened the door for herself and got in leaving Sesshomaru standing there in question. As he went around and got in his car he looked over to the hanyou, who had been looking down into her lap. She was becoming detached. Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"What ails you Rin?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nothing my Lord" Rin replied without hesitation

Rin had stared out the window at the darkened sky as Sesshomaru began to drive off towards her house. The ride was quiet and neither of them made any attempts to further discuss Rin's distress.

"Time for your second surprise" Sesshomaru said as they pulled up to her house hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her like the one he had earlier received, but it was actually more counter productive as Rin pulled her hair down letting in fall in front of her mark.

"What is it?" Rin asked dully as she got out of the car

Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant as he grabbed her hand roughly and clasped it tightly in his own. Rin looked up to him her cheeks blushing a bright red.

"A walk through the stars" Sesshomaru responded as Rin smiled

"Could I ask you something?" Rin tried gathering up the courage to ask him about all of the doubts running through her mind

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded

"Nevermind" Rin said "It's not important"

"If you were thinking on it so heavily, it must be. But if you wish to think more on it, so be it" Sesshomaru began "But know this...I will do my best to see to your needs. You require reassurance. Physical and verbal and I am attempting to provide this to you now. I am not a warm being or a very verbal one, but I am trying. Be patient with me Rin?"


	3. Weekend Rushed Memories

Rin almost couldn't believe the words she heard coming from Sesshomaru's mouth. It was almost like a dream, was he actually admitting to some sort of feelings? She could not tell from the distant look on his face, but his golden eyes seemed to soften and she could almost sense that he was being sincere with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin whispered under her breath as she turned from him, putting her face down in utter embarrassment.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded as he kept his gaze straight ahead and Mokomoko had wrapped tightly around Rins wrist. Now, she was certain this was real.

It grew silent for a while, as they traveled towards some sort of familiar shrine. Rin hadn't known where she had seen it, or how she would ever remember coming in contact with such a place but it almost made her feel. At home. Home! Rin thought to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's getting late" Rin stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"Hm, do you wish to go home?" Sesshomaru questioned blankly

"I'm sorry, I don't know if we had been heading anywhere in specific but it is important that I get home to my adoptive parents, before they start to question where I've been" Rin replied saddened that she had once again had to curfew her night with Sesshomaru.

"Why would you think we were going somewhere specific?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin was caught by surprise he had actually asked a question other than forbidding her to "tell him" what to do.

"It seems as if this place is... Familiar to me. Like I have been here before" Rin answered earnestly looking away from him.

"Hm" Sesshomaru was intrigued by the hanyou's recollection of the area he had been trying to slowly lead her to. "Well, if you wish to go home. You will be reprimanded in due time"

There it was. Rin thought to herself, letting a small childish laugh escape her small pink lips.

"Yes mi' Lord" Rin replied as he glared at her momentarily

"Something funny?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin turned from him and ran back in the direction of her house.

"Nothing at all" Rin yelled, flailing her arms out and running through the street with them at her sides, sprawled out like the wings of a bird.

When Sesshomaru turned to face her, he felt somewhat of a pinch trying to creep it's way to the corners of his lips. He allowed it only for .2 seconds before expelling the look from his face and replacing it with a more suitable one, for the Western lands Lord.

They approached Rin's house a half hour later and it seemed rather lifeless. Which had been unusual according to Rin.

"Perhaps they are already asleep" Rin said to herself looking to the house before jumping to her window. "Good night, Sessh-" Rin began to say as she turned to face him, she bumped into his broad shoulders.

"I'll be here to get you very early, we have matters to attend to" Sesshomaru said calmy. Rin's face was flushed a light pink and began to burn brighter as Sesshomaru drew his face in closer to hers. Was he going to kiss me? Rin thought to herself, becoming extremely nervous.

Sesshomaru sensed this, and brushed her hair from her neck. Making her tilt her head slightly in submission as he sunk his fangs into her neck. Nope... Rin thought wincing slightly.

"Sleep well, Rin" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from her and was gone in an instant.

Rin cupped her neck wound and sighed lightly. It had gotten less of a pain every time he had done it, but he hadn't done it as often as she'd hoped. Otherwise, the pain would have already been subdued. As Rin climbed back into her window, there were two things that awaited her. A brand new bedroom set, and her father.

"Rin-chan where have you been?! And what the hell happened to your room!? Your mother and I have been worried sick" Rin's father screamed in anger, dragging her the rest of the way through the window.

"I'm sorry father. I lost track of time, I was out with Kagome-chan" Rin explained an obvious lie.

"You are lying through your teeth little girl, who was that man on the roof with you?" Her father screamed in anger. She hadn't known what to say. She couldn't say, my mate. Could she?

"That was Sesshomaru-sama, he is not a man. He is a demon" Rin said looking down

"Demon's do not except you girl! You know better than that!" Her father growled as her mother rushed into the room, admiring the delicate set up.

The carpet was a shaggy plush off-white. The bed , which was now a queen size had over twenty pillows on it that had all been in a specific orange colored design, with little stuffed animals she had seen and commented to her Lord about earlier that day. She had a brand new laptop on a brand new desk, which held a unique new lamp on it. Next to her bed, was a new side table, which held another of the unique looking lamps, and two smaller things beside it she couldn't quite make out.

"Sesshomaru-sama isn't like them, he has accepted me" Rin argued doubtingly as she fought to get out of her fathers tight grip on her tiny wrist.

"He does not fool!" Rin's father threw her to the ground as her mother's mouth was held agape at the sight. "Now do not be so disobedient as to not come home at an inappropriate time again Rin!"

Rin's mother ran over to her husband and grabbed him by the arm. She had many questions for Rin herself, but seeing as how her daughter was nearly in tears she decided to take her husband and ask questions tomorrow.

"Come Nikko" Her mother coaxed him as he nodded to her and they seen there daughter off.

Rin sat up after they had gone, and sobbed softly for quite sometime before hearing a soft buzzing noise coming from behind her. As she turned around to find where it had been coming from, she noticed a small lighted object on her desk. She crawled over to get it, trying to be careful not to make to much sound.

"A phone" Rin whispered picking up the small device and looking at it carefully. It was the newest kind. The iPhone five, and it seemed to have had a message on it.

Rin slide her tiny index finger across the screen, opening it to the main page. The light was shining brightly on her face in the darkened room.

'Sesshomaru' Rin thought to herself reading the message carefully.

'Rin, do you like your new accommodations this Sesshomaru has provided for you?' Rin smiled, she could just imagine the look on his face as if he had been stanging next to her. He was absolutely perfect.

'I do mi' Lord. Thank you, for everything' Rin replied. Sesshomaru read her message and felt more boastful. They would do for now, all of this was just temporary. Until my dearest Rin's memories are fully restored to her. Sesshomaru thought to himself about the little hanyou he'd once taken care of.

'Get rest' Sesshomaru sent her back. Rin didn't read it right away, as she had been caught off guard when she had entered her closet to find appropriate sleepwear.

It was the same old closet she'd once known, but filled with elegant attire. All the things she had tried on today, and much more. Towards the back, were the finest kimono's Rin had ever laid eyes on. She was in awe going through all the different sets of clothings and had immediately decided to pick her school outfit. She decided on a black pair of pants, that were bleached a light gray where rips had been located. A belt with a large flower buckle, a pair of pink converse and of course a low cut shirt with detailed pastel paints on it. It was absolutely perfect. Rin thought to herself staring into the mirror at herself as her ears perked up. What's that? Rin questioned herself noticing a small pendant hanging from the side of the mirror. A crescent moon.

"It's beautiful" Rin said aloud grabbing the end of it and holding it with her thumb and index finger lightly. Rin had never seen another necklace like it. Not only would it be the perfect charm to hang in the middle of her bare chest, it would match the chain given to her at one that was gifted from her father. Rin took the pendant fully in her hand and ran over to her jewelry box, opening the lid carefully spotting the chain. It was a long silver chain, that seemed to have had stars instead of rings that held it together.

Rin smiled cheekily as she pulled it out of the box and attached the crescent moon in the middle. It fit perfectly, as if it had been there originally. Rin was delighted and couldn't help but run back to her mirror to try it on. She threw her hair up in a loose ponytail and clasped the necklace around her neck before feeling faint. She looked in the mirror at herself and began to think.

**FLASHBACK**

Rin had sat in the garden that she had maintained herself just on the outskirts of the Western Land Castle, where her and Lord Sesshomaru had resided. It was a normal day for her. She ran through the fields singing joyous tunes of her Lord, with Master Jaken. Who had obviously not been enjoying his time. Rin had hoped with each new sun, that Sesshomaru would realize how deeply and utterly in love with him she was. Not just puppy love. But a fiery, passionate love. Sesshomaru was like the air she breathed and without him she'd surely suffocate and die.  
"You are the most beautiful hanyou" All the inu-youkai of the castle had told her so. Not all at once, but separately on the odd-most of occasions. However, Lord Sesshomaru was not one to be caught with a mortal or a half breed. She knew that all too well from the way he had treated his younger brother Inuyasha. Rin knew Sesshomaru hadn't found a mate yet, but was sure it could never be her. Not only because of that, but also because of the council. Sesshomaru's son would be the next Lord of the West. It would be unacceptable if he were anything but purebred.

Rin walked into the castle and down the hall to see Sesshomaru's door wide open. She peered in to see him working patiently on something. It didn't look terribly important because as soon as he sensed her, he looked up without hesitation.

"Come in, Rin" Sesshomaru said passively as she obeyed his command. Rin had wanted nothing more than to feel his tight embrace and welcome his forbidden kiss. But she'd known better.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will we travel soon?" Rin asked

"We shall go tonight. It is to be the night that this, Sesshomaru will destroy Naraku" Sesshomaru responded arrogantly as Rin smiled up to him. Rin hadn't had a doubt in her mind that Lord Sesshomaru would defeat Naraku, neither had Kohaku. Sango's little brother who had been traveling along side them in their journey to defeat their formidable foe.

"Yes" Rin responded bowing her head to him lightly "I shall go fetch myself something to eat before we set out"

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded and got back to whatever he was busy working on before she had interrupted. But that food never came.

**END**

That food never came... Rin thought to herself. What's going on? The era she had remembered so vividly was nothing like where she had currently resided. It was almost completely the opposite. Was it possible that she had just been going insane? She sighed heavily and ran to her phone.

"Kagome" Rin said as Kagome answered

"Do you even know what time it is?!" Inuyasha yelled in the background

"Please! Shut up, it's not like were not awake! Hello? Sorry Rin, what is it?" Kagome questioned concernedly, pushing Inuyasha's hand from her swelling belly and sitting up slightly leaning on her elbow.

"I just seen something... I mean, kinda" Rin said

"You called cause you KINDA seen something?!" Inuyasha huffed and Kagome turned to glare at him, her eyes screaming 'If you don't shut up! I swear I'll hurt you!'

"What did you see?" Kagome asked worriedly

"It looked as if, we were in feudal japan... Fighting someone... Naraku..." Rin said hesitantly as Inuyasha's eyes got bulgy and he remained quiet. "Yes, Naraku was his name... I'm sure of it... I know it's impossible Kagome, but I feel like today... When Lord Sesshomaru guided me to this shrine... I feel like I should be there... Wherever there is..."

"Rin..." Kagome whispered lightly. Kagome had known all about what had happened, why they were there and what it would do to Rin if she had known the entire truth.

**FLASHBACK**

"Take her with you Miko!" Sesshomaru demanded as Kagome stared wide eyed at him. She couldn't just take Rin with her, could she? It was impossible...

"I can't just-" Kagome was cut off as the body of the little hanyou was thrown into her arms. She stumbled back and they had fallen in. Inuyasha had rushed after them, but in reaching the bottom, it was just dirt.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru had stared down into the well. Inuyasha looked up at him and growled. "What did you do you bastard!?"

"Quiet, the miko will return to finish off the jewel" Sesshomaru replied undoubtingly. He couldn't afford to put Rin in any further danger with Naraku.

On the other side of the well.

"Rin..?" Kagome whispered as Rin lye unconscious on the floor of the Higurashi shrine.

"Kagome what happened!?" Kagome's mother yelled staring at her daughter and the young girl. Kagome was in shock, was she really home. With Rin... How had Sesshomaru known the well would work? Kagome's mother ran down the stairs to aid the girls, upon noticing Rin's small dog ears.

"Kagome... I thought Inuyasha was the only one who could use the bone eaters well?" Kagome's mother asked confused as Kagome picked up Rin's small body and headed towards the house.

Not another word was spoken until they had rested Rin safely in Kagome's room, with a wet cloth on her head.

"I thought so to" Kagome said quietly "Mother, will you watch over Rin until I return?"

Kagome's mother nodded and Kagome set off.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled "Inuyasha, it's Kagome!" He pointed her out. Inuyasha of course sensed her coming but decided not to look so desperate for her return in front of everyone.

"Inuyasha, where is your no good brother!?" Kagome yelled as Sango and Miroku's eyes widened upon hearing her blunt words. Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a tree, accompanying him was Jaken and Kohaku.

"Miko" Sesshomaru answered dully

"How dare you throw Rin down the well with me!? How did you even know it would work!?" Kagome yelled stepping up to him. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat tightly to silence her.

"She is a half youkai, perhaps it was her blood that allowed her entrance into your world. Regardless, I had to protect her. It is much to dangerous here and this Sesshomaru is not able to revive her any longer. I couldn't take chances" Sesshomaru responded calmly as he removed his hand from her throat and Kagome fell over into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was stunned. Sesshomaru didn't care for anyone but hisself and his power, was it possible he had changed?

"You love her... Don't you" Kagome said softly as Sesshomaru brushed off her comment and began to head off.

"Don't be fools! Lord Sesshomaru does not love anyone!" Jaken yelled before being hit in the head by an airborne rock. One Sango could have sworn was thrown by Sesshomaru himself. "Wait, for me mi' Lord!" Jaken yelled chasing after him.

**END**

"What should I do Kagome?" Rin asked feeling slightly psychotic

"Stay true to yourself Rin, everything will come out all in good time" Kagome said leaving Rin to believe perhaps she wasn't insane.

"True to myself..." Rin said before the other line had hung up. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! Why'd you do that!?" Kagome yelled turning to face him

"Kagome, we can't tell Rin. She has to learn on her own" Inuyasha began "If we force it on her, she could never regain her memory fully"

"Yeah, well..." Kagome sighed "Nevermind"

Rin hadn't known what Kagome had meant, but she decided to let her mind stay clear. In her memory she was only around nine years old. What did all of this mean? Nine years... What happened... Had she really known Lord Sesshomaru for nine years...

Rin laid down into her new bed, it felt like heaven. The mattress was so fluffy, like Mokomoko and the pillows had put her mind at ease as soon as her head rested on them. She would deal with this in the morning. It wasn't important for her to figure it all out just then.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice rang through her mind and instantly she envisioned him. She was small compared to him. She held onto the side of his kimono and looked up to him. He had still looked exactly the way he had now. It was amazing how much she had changed and how little he had. "Rin, wake up"

Rin rubbed her eyes lightly and looked up to him.

"Sesshomaru... Your really here" Rin said yawning slightly and siting up. She hadn't even noticed herself fall asleep, or how long she had been asleep. That bed was like a miracle.

"Hm, we have places to go today remember?" Sesshomaru said as Rin uncovered herself. Sesshomaru realized she was already dressed, with the pendant he had given her around her neck.

"I remember" Rin replied standing to her feet and going to grab her backpack

"Today is Saturday, Rin" Sesshomaru said. Of course. Right thought, she was so consumed in thoughts she hadn't even remembered it was Saturday.

"Right" Rin said turning to him with a bright smile plastered on her face. "What are we doing today then Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I would like to take you to my house, so you can become familiar with it" Sesshomaru said before a disfigured silhouette burst through Rin's door

"Wait! Inuyasha and I are coming too!" Kagome yelled peering from behind Inuyasha and grasping tightly onto his kimono... Kimono... Rin thought to herself.

Kagome jumped down off his back, she was in highschool uniform that clearly didn't fit around her growing stomach.

"Hm" Sesshomaru snarled

"Kagome wanted to come okay?! It's been sometime since we've all been... Back" Inuyasha replied trying his hardest not to give any indications to Rin that her call last night was what triggered there activities today.

"Oh.. Wonderful" Rin responded running to her closet and pulling out a orange and white kimono. One she had seen before... Perhaps in her recollection of the past... If that's truly what it was... "Just let me get changed. Kagome, would you like to wear something different? Your belly looks a little snug in that shirt..." Kagome smiled at her and ran into her closet closing it behind her.

When they exited the closet, Kagome was in a white and red kimono. Inuyasha thought briefly of how much she looked like Kikyo.

"You look beautiful" Inuyasha said running to his mates side. Kagome's cheeks burned red as she felt a small kick in her belly. The first kick she had felt so certainly. She grabbed Inuyasha's clawed hand and pulled it to her stomach. The baby was going wild inside her now, moving around so much she could barely believe it. But it was unmistakable. The baby respond to the sound of Inuyasha's voice...

"Are you okay?" Rin questioned looking over to Kagome who's eyes were glazing over with tears.

"I'm fine" Kagome responded holding back her emotions

"Let's go" Sesshomaru demanded holding Rin's window open before jumping outside.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome newlywed style and followed after Sesshomaru. Rin smiled lightly as she climbed on the edge of her window. Her life was about to change forever in that instant, perhaps... Go back to the way things were suppose to be..


	4. Return to the Feudal Era

**HERE IT IS! SESSHOMARU's BIG SECRET!**

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

* * *

Rin stared wide eyed at the scenery before her. The bone eaters well. Why had they come here? Rin didn't quiet grasp the exact reasoning's behind Sesshomaru bringing her back here. Was it because she had said she felt like she had remembered it...?

"What are we doing here?" Rin questioned her ears flinching slightly as she approached the well and stared down into it. It almost seemed bottomless. Kagome smiled and put her arm around Rin.

"It will all make sense later, trust me Rin" Kagome said before removing her hand and standing on the rickety old well. Rin's eyes, even wider than before now as she grabbed onto the sleeve of Kagome's kimono.

"What are you doing?" Rin pleaded as Kagome shook her hand from her sleeve and jumped down the well. "AHH! Inuyasha! DO SOMETHING!" Rin shouted leaning over the well, and noticing something peculiar. Kagome... Was gone.

Inuyasha grabbed Rin gently by the shoulder and she turned her face towards him. Her pale blue eyes shimmering and glazing over with tears.

"She's fine Rin, come on" Inuyasha said and hopped down the well himself. Rin was left with Sesshomaru, feeling a little less enthused about the trip and her pregnant friends reckless behavior.

"Come" Sesshomaru said Mokomoko wrapping tightly around her wrist as he dragged her with him down the bone eaters well. Rin was almost frightened to open her eyes, until Mokomoko's tightened grip reassured her that Sesshomaru was still by her side. Knowing that, she had no reason to fear and opened her eyes to enjoy a beautiful and dazzling light. One she could recall very faintly.

"How is this possible?" Rin questioned him as he turned to her, his face an emotionless mask. Rin watched him very closely and all of his previous clothing began to change. He was now in a white kimono with a spiked breast plated armor. Not only were they falling through what seemed to be the fabrication of time, but now he had gained an appearance he had 'only' in her dreams... "Lord Sesshomaru..."

As they arrived on the other side of the well. Rin could see Inuyasha and Kagome as she peered up, they seemed to have been arguing heavily with someone. _Strange..._ Rin thought to herself as she jumped out of the well, Sesshomaru following closely behind her.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru you have arrived back!" A small green toad like imp screeched hitting Inuyasha with some sort of strange staff and scurrying behind Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grunted and snarled as Kagome grabbed his hand lightly and calmed him down.

"Rin-chan, is that you?" The imp looked over to Rin, who was now fully grown.

"I am sorry... I do not know you..." Rin spoke softly her voice filled with a high amount of nervousness and looked over to the large demon with two heads standing nearby. Rin had not remembered this place at all and felt very anxious being there. _Am I still dreaming...?_ Rin thought to herself.

"Rin, that is Jaken-san" Kagome said her voice striking Rins attention causing her to look over to her. Rin was had a very unsettling feeling about the place and was unable to hide it.

"I'm sorry..." Rin muttered looking down as Mokomoko dropped from her wrist and she looked over to realize Sesshomaru had been walking away. "Where are you going my Lord?"

"Home" Sesshomaru muttered in a soft smokey voice "It is after all why I've brought you here"

Rin remembered that much at least and began to follow after him. Kagome looked over to her husband unknowingly and raised a brow.

"Should we tag along? For Rin's sake?" Kagome asked sweetly as Inuyasha grunted, he had not liked the idea of following around his boastful brother. Especially not the the Western Lands castle, where he had not been 'humbly' excepted.

"She'll be fine" Inuyasha tried to talk his way out of it "Sesshomaru will protect her, he always has"

"That's not what I'm worried about Inuyasha" Kagome replied with a serious look in her eyes. Inuyasha had known exactly what his wife had been refereeing to, he just seen it as none of their concern.

"She will-" Inuyasha was cut off

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled, her hormones finally kicking in as she seen what looked to be fading figures of Rin-Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Alright!" Inuyasha burst out as he picked her up and began to follow after them.

When they caught up, Kagome mind was racing. Rin hadn't even known she was a part of this world before. She had lost almost all her free spirit attitude and Kagome had known introducing this sort of thing was the wrong approach. Kagome had a must more full proof one.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as he looked to her in annoyance. "Shouldn't we take Rin to Kaedas village first?" Sesshomaru hadn't liked being in question of his actions, and hated every time he had to be near his... _No..._ Sesshomaru stopped all his thoughts and looked at Inuyasha carefully, still no emotion was shown.

"We shall proceed here Miko, if you wish to take Rin to the village after so be it" Sesshomaru responded. _Miko?_ Rin thought to herself. _Kagome.. _

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Jaken began to spout some non sense about questioning Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kicked him into a tree-payback for earlier and continued on until they finally arrived.

Dozen's upon dozens of dog demon women ran from the castle after Sesshomaru and greeted him in an utmost respectable fashion. One in particular stood out to Rin. She faintly resembled him, the crescent moon on her forehead, magenta stripe on her cheeks and arms, the beautiful long white hair and the piercing golden orbs.

"Sesshomaru" The women spoke approaching them, cradling something in her arms. Something, that began mewing. Only faintly, but Rin could hear it. It was defiantly mewing.

"Mother" Sesshomaru responded extending his arms out to grab the tiny bundle from his mothers arms. Shifting of the blanket's reveled a tiny face to Rin, one that had defiantly resembled Sesshomarus.

So many thoughts had been gone through her mind in that instant, she had known Sesshomaru had undoubtedly been with a few women in his day, but so recently? Why had he even come for her at all.. Perhaps, mating truly had meant nothing... Rin tried to keep herself strong as she watched Sesshomaru holding the child in his arms and hearing all the women of the western lands cooing.

Sesshomaru finally turned to Rin, ready to speak. Kagome got slightly nervous... and felt as if her lunch was ready to come up.

"Rin, this is our son. Inuoji" Sesshomaru extended his arms out to Rin, with the small infant. _Our son..? _Rin was utterly confused now. She was one hundred percent positive this child was not 'theirs'. But Rin smiled to Sesshomaru and took the child in her arms. Looking down to the small gurgling pup, Rin became completely enamored with him. She moved the small tightly wrapped blanket from his tightly clenched fists and immediately he stuck one it in his mouth, silencing his coos.

"Where is.. His real mother?" Rin questioned looking over to Sesshomaru as his eyes were glued to Rin and the pup. Rin could see it again, the softened look in his eyes.

"She died, during childbirth" Sesshomaru's mother spoke. Sesshomaru's mother had a deep sorrowful look on her face as she turned to look at Inuyasha and then turned away. Heading back towards the castle. Something heavy was looming over the Tashio family but Rin had not known quite specifically what it was yet. Why hadn't Kagome spoke of this sooner to her?

Rin took her hand and smoothly rubbed the infants face, where his two deep blue stripes had been. The pup's eyes were widened and he removed his fist from his mouth to babble nonsense.

"Meyo kawicha mer" The infant said. Rin couldn't help but admire his plump cheeks and his strong grip on her finger. She giggled lightly, the kind of signature laugh she had as a child. Suddenly it hit her, like a thousand bricks.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whispered looking away from the pup and straight at him. "I remember... You, you shoved me down that well... You forced me into Kagome's world... I never belonged there..."

Kagome's eyes widened, she had to hand it to Sesshomaru. Perhaps after all these years he still was the one who had known Rin best.

"Hm" Sesshomaru replied as Rin got closer to him

"You left me in a world of which I didn't belong for over eight years... But why...?" Rin pleaded. She would not be to pushy towards him, considering the sort of relationship they'd had before she left was not one of romantic involvement. However, she was truly hurt that after all this time... If he'd really wanted to be with her... For her to be his mate... Yet only now, after he had a son... One who wreaked of a full demon... Would he come after her..

Sesshomaru just stood there, he could feel Rin's emotions coursing throughout his own body, as if he was going through them himself but did not respond or make any efforts in front of the Western Lands people to try and comfort her what-soever.

"Right..." Rin said letting tears stream down her face. Sesshomaru had never been a talker and before she was okay with that. After all she was a child and she was unworthy to even be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru.

The pup began whining and struggling in Rins arms, both its arms stretched outwards towards her. Rin looked down to the pup and smiled warmly at him, positioning him over her shoulder and rubbing his back lightly. Rin wiped her tears away and turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I would like to go visit with Kaeda now" Rin spoke softly and Kagome nodded

"Sesshomaru, you mustn't leave, there is work to be done" A inu youkai female approached him. She looked high up in a general ranking and Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at her.

"Rin" Sesshomaru began as Rin turned to him "Are you able to take Inuoji along with you? I will be there as soon as I am finished here, and then I may take you around the house as originally planned"

Rin nodded to him. Rin was not so sure of taking Inuoji with her. She was extremely displeased with her Lord at the moment. She had never cared for a child before. However, Sesshomaru had cared for her when she was young. Perhaps if nothing else, she owed him that much.

"I will take him with me" Rin responded as Sesshomaru nodded and turned to head off with countless people of the western lands.

As they all disappeared into the castle Rin looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, slightly nervous. She had recalled everything, Kagome in fact wasn't at all her best-friend. Why had they played along with her strange amnesia? Why for so long...

"Kagome..." Rin said as they all began walking towards Kaedas village.

"Rin... I'm sorry" Kagome spoke softly "I didn't want you to find things out this way, I figured it'd have been better to ease into things again"

"Why, did you trick me for so long" Rin questioned throwing Kagome completely off guard.

"Trick you?" Kagome asked "I never tricked you"

"You never told me the truth, I consider that a trick" Rin responded pouting lightly and Inuoji tangled his fingers in Rin's long black hair.

"I couldn't. Sesshomaru-sama asked me not to. I figured I'd listen to him, seeing how he knew you best" Kagome responded truthfully as Inuyasha grunted

"Don't be so damn upset with us Rin, Sesshomaru's the one who wanted to keep shit from you until you remembered on your own" Inuyasha snarled

"Well then why after-OW!" Rin gasped grabbing the small pups hand and untangling his fingers from her hair and cradling him once again. "Bad boy Inuoji, that hurt" Rin said softly wagging her finger at him, Inuoji grabbed her wagging finger and bit it lightly with his gummy mouth. Rin laughed lightly and continued "Why has he only just come for me? After he has a son... Was that all he was waiting for? To bare a full demon son?"

Jaken's annoying voice trailed behind them.

"Rin! Wait up!"

"Jaken-san?" Rin questioned "What are you doing?"

"Lord Sesshomaru request that I accompany you and Inuoji" Jaken responded not seeming at all happy about his Lords request. Then again, Rin recalled he never was. It was just as her strange vision. Everything. Although, now... She was allowed to have these feelings for Sesshomaru-sama. Because he had admittedly had them for her.

"I see" Rin responded

"I don't know..." Kagome responded earnestly to Rin's earlier question "I honestly thought he was just waiting until you turned eighteen, but when your birthday had passed and he had still not arrived... I was very disappointed and confused..."

Rin smiled at her, a smile she had not worn on her face for a very long time. One she had always had around her Lord. She had shown it briefly to him on there first 'date' if you want to call it that. But not now she had worn it so warmhearted.

"It is of no concern right now, I am sure my Lord will explain everything when he has a chance" Rin responded. As time went on, she began regaining all previously lost, or new trust for Sesshomaru. She was certain his intentions could not have been solely aimed to hurt her, therefore she decided to stop her nasty thoughts from swimming in her mind any further and keep her head held high. She was where she was suppose to be now, that's all that really mattered.

"So Kagome, do you and Inuyasha live here too?" Rin questioned as Kagome smiled to her. Inuoji began to get strangely fussy.

"Yes, we do! Inuyasha has built our house all on his own, it is quite fantastic. I have even brought a few modern day things for the babies room. You have got to see it!" Kagome said as Inuyasha felt his ego growing in size.

"Perhaps, we can go there after visiting Kaeda and the others?" Rin questioned. "I think Inuoji is getting hungry..."

Jaken smiled proudly and called out for Ah-un! Rin smiled, when she seen Ah-un this time, she was happy she could finally remember exactly where she had belonged.

"Inuoji's milk should be in Ah-un saddle bag" Jaken said smugly as Rin walked over to Ah-un and pet both of them.

"It's good to see you again Ah-un" Rin said before going to the saddle bag and holding Inuoji close. He was crying now, and boy did he ever have a loud cry. Rin smiled lightly and giggled grabbing out his bottle and positioning him for feeding. Kagome stared wide eyed at Rin. She looked like a natural and Inuyasha could tell that worried Kagome.

Rin was looking deeply into Inuoji's sweet honey colored eyes, admiring the soft sucking sounds he made as he drank his milk. Kagome walked over to her and stood next too her, looking down at the infant and beginning to feel a little panicked. Rin sensed Kagome's worries and looked over to her.

"Would you like to try feeding him? After all, you need more practice then me" Rin said smiling and joking with her friend. Rin knew they weren't best-friends before, but they had a real relationship bond back in her era. It's not just like that kind of stuff fades.

"I-Uh-I..." Kagome was hesitant, she hadn't known if she really should feed the pup. The Inu-youkai breed was a very jealous one and she didn't want Inuyasha getting all crazed on her.

"Go ahead Kagome" Inuyasha said softly assuring her and pushing her gently closer to them. Rin smiled and took the bottle from Inuoji's mouth, his lips sucking slightly after it was removed as he began pouting after realizing the flow of milk was cut.

"Here" Rin said handing her the bottle first and positioning herself to hand over Inuoji-who was now screaming to the top of his lungs.

Kagome was a little nervous as she comfortably held the screaming pup. As she was about to try and stick the bottle in his mouth, she could feel six sets of eyes on her and couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I don't think..." Kagome began as Inuyasha stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her swollen belly. Kagome felt a little more comforted and smiled as she put the soft nipple to the babies soft bottom lip and his screams got lower. The pup looked up at Kagome and she smiled softly to him before inserting it into his mouth and letting him eat.

"Oh wow Kagome! You are really good!" A familiar voice called from behind as everyone turned around to see Sango holding a newborn in her arms, Miroku holding a toddler and three of their children-the twins, and their oldest son.

"Sango" Rin said softly.

"Rin!? Is that you!?" Sango said rushing over "Oh! Kohaku will be happy to see you!"

Rin smiled to her. Kohaku had survived... What a miracle.

"It's been a long time" Rin said

"Is that one yours?" Sango questioned looking at the small pup and instantly noticing his markings. Rin was slightly unsure of how to answer that.

"N-Y... Not really, but Lord Sesshomaru has referred to him as OURS, so I will gladly raise him" Rin said all her dark thoughts trying to once again creep into her mind.

"Ah" Sango responded "Well, he looks almost exactly like Sesshomaru-sama" Miroku had gathered their children and joined there friends.

"I agree" Miroku said "His markings, even his stare"

Sango giggled lightly and put her newborn on her shoulder gently rubbing his back, as his head gently rested on her arm and he drifted to sleep.

"Yes, he does" Rin said smiling and leaning down towards the children. "What are your names?"

One of the little girls hid behind her sister. The other one proudly stated.

"My name is Miu! This is my sister Mari!" The bold one said moving and revealing her shy sister.

"My name is Shinichi!" The son shouted smiling broadly

"I will have to take all of you on a journey sometime very soon! We can pick beautiful flowers and sing beautiful songs!" Rin said thinking back to her garden. The garden she had now known was not only a thing of her fantasies.

"That's for girls" Shinichi shouted huffing as Sango giggled lightly and the twins had brilliant smiles plastered across their faces.

"Oh, right..." Rin said thinking on her feet "Well, Shinichi you can be our protector. In case danger is to arrive"

Shinichi smiled just as happily as the twins at Rin's suggestion.

"I can do that!" He yelled as Rin smiled and laughed standing once again

"If it's okay with you guys of course?" Rin said looking to Sango and Miroku, who both looked at each other and nodded.

"If you think you can handle them" Miroku said laughing. Sango was excited, she was always so busy and having just the little ones would be no problem. Then her and Miroku could spend more time together. Being a parent was defiantly a full time job.

"Great!" Rin said smacking her hands together "Next time I see you then, we will be going on our journey!"

"Awe, can't we go now?" Miu pleaded

"I must go see Kaeda first, it has been a long time and I miss her" Rin said "But I promise, within the next few days okay Miu!?"

Miu was reassured and smiled to Rin.

"Okay!"

"You guys are headed to Kaedas?" Miroku asked

"Mhm!" Rin said smiling as Kagome took the empty bottle from Inuoji's mouth and lifted him to her shoulder to burp him.

"Were headed that way too, we will join you" Sango said smiling as drool began leaking down her shoulder from her small newborn.

"Okay, lets go!" Rin said as they began heading off. "Did you want me to take him?"

Kagome looked over to Rin and smiled. Her breath was slightly heavy, holding a baby and having a fat pregnant belly. Not one of her favorite things.

"If you want him, he hasn't burped for me yet though" Kagome said holding the pup out to Rin. Rin grabbed him and positioned him on her shoulder as he cooed lightly. His little belly was all full and he was cozy.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked ahead of the group, Jaken following along. Not wanting to be trapped with the women.

"So that child? Why is Rin caring for it? If it is not hers... Isn't she angry?" Miroku asked knowing exactly how Sango would have felt if he had brought to her another woman's child. Just thinking about it made him shutter.

"Sesshomaru is lucky to have gotten someone like Rin, she's over compassionate and very loyal. I don't think she could be mad at him if she wanted to" Inuyasha remarked. Both of them however, were clueless. As they had always been.

Rin was upset with Sesshomaru, of course. But wasn't going to overreact. That was never the kind of person she had been. She wouldn't start now, no matter what the circumstances were.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK!? **REVIIIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWW! **


	5. REVIEWS BEFORE HACKING OCCURED

**ALL PREVIOUS REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! **

Thanks for support, I hope you all continue supporting so I can keep with this story! I will be editing this every time I reach a certain amount of reviews so I can respond! Before I was hacked and all of my things were destroyed I was planning on doing this, seems like a cool way to respond!(:

LP: Thank you for the support, and it was under a SESS/RIN. INU/KAG. I think only the INU/KAG pairing showed up though, I fixed it. But it is all of them. I do not like to only do one couple at a time, it seems to unrealistic and lovey dove-y to me! I want something that intresting the whole way through and with two pairings you can get that a lot better!Also, THANK YOU, I try my hardest to make Sesshomaru seem more himself. I don't like straying away from the basic characters, it kind of defeats the purpose.

Rindol&Carly: Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as I will be posting it very soon! Suggestions are always welcomed.

KDoggyEars&Guest: Kagome and Inuyasha it is!(:

I love snowy owls: Continue reading! It only gets better from here. :3

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR PREVIOUS SUPPORT & I HOPE YOU FIND THIS STORY ONCE MORE AND CONTINUE YOUR SUPPORT ((SINCE **sadly** ITS HAD TO BE RE-ADDED)))

* * *

Lp 4/24/13 . chapter 2

Ok this chapter actually explained all the questions I had from the first!  
I wonder what's going on between Naomi and momiji...  
Still loving it!

Lp 4/24/13 . chapter 1

This story seems interesting!  
Good job at keeping sessh in character!  
Oh and this story is under inu kag , shouldn't it be under sesshrin,  
Anyway loving it!  
Ps. I prefer it being inu kag well cause there's more entertainment that way! But it's ur story so it's upto you I guess

Carly 4/14/13 . chapter 2

LOL. Definitely liking the story so far. I totally can't wait for the next chapter. XD

Rindol 4/14/13 . chapter 2

i loved it

KDoggyEars 4/14/13 . chapter 2

Inuyasha And Kagome Absolutely

Guest 4/13/13 . chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome definitely.

I love snowy owls 4/13/13 . chapter 1

So what happens next?


	6. Where I Belong

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! I am soooooo sorry this took so long... I do not want any of you to think I have given up on this story, because I haven't I actually have big plans for it I just have a lot going on right now... The more reviews I get though really helps push my motivation for the story! Soo please if your enjoying, want to see some changes, want to see things elaborated...ANYTHING **excepthate...** Please feel free to review and keep pushing me forward, hell, if I'm taking to long for you... Shoot me a message! I always respond and I will NEVER be rude **unlessyouare... **

* * *

"Rin...Rin...Rin...?" Kagome questioned, taking various pauses between each reoccurring call of the young girls name. Finally, she received a response.

"Hm..." Rin replied patting the pups back gently and making sure he was bundled up nicely in his tiny blue blanket. "Sorry...Did you say something?"

Kagome and Sango both looked worriedly to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Sango questioned boldly, knowing herself in Rin's current situation most definitely would not be.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine" Rin lied. A skillful mask in place, a warm smile.

"You know, it's okay if your not" Kagome added in rubbing her belly gently trying to calm the soft pains.

"I-I know that" Rin muttered, the exterior to her inner feelings being shattered.

"Then you also know anything you say to us is strictly confidential" Sango said reassuringly, patting her tiny child on the bottom as if to simulate bouncing.

Rin sighed softly tilting her head towards the men, one in particular worried her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, seeing his ear twitch slightly Sango narrowed her eyes and raised her brow.

"Ah...I see" Sango whispered. Rin was also a half-breed dog demon and she'd known it'd take quite a distance for their conversation to truly be between just the three of them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out, devising a plan.

Hearing his pregnant mate call out his name, he immediately turned to face her inspecting her positioning before running to her side. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

"I'm not feeling all that well...Could we...go home?" Kagome questioned sadly, not wanting to really go but knowing it would do Rin some good to be able to vent her problems. Who better than Sango, she was after all, very strong.

"Of course" Inuyasha replied sweeping the miko off her feet and into his arms, comfortably. She gave him a soft smile before turning to Rin and Sango giving them a wink before Inuyasha headed off in the opposite direction.

Miroku called out to Sango, the children following alongside him.

"Is Kagome okay?" Miroku asked concernedly the twins pulling at his kimono as Shinichi marched around them in a protective manor.

"Yes, she is fine. No worries" Sango replied shooing her husband with her free hand as the newborn began to cry softly, like a baby lamb.

"Oh...Sango-sama..." Rin whispered tearfully holding Inuoji close to her heart and stroking his hair gently.

"Rin... Everything will be okay... Just tell me... Are you upset?" Sango asked looking over to her after she'd realized Miroku had turned back on the track to Kaede's house.

Rin smiled sweetly to her, tears running down her flustered cheeks as she looked to the crying child. "No...I'm just... Your baby sounds so...sweet" Rin said her emotions obviously out of whack.

"Rin... Are you..." Sango hesitated a moment, feeling a strong demonic aura approaching them. One she had not felt for over eight years. _Naraku... Impossible..._

"That aura..." Miroku muttered softly as Jaken' eyes widened...coming across something in the far off distance.

"Naraku..." Jaken spat out turning back to look at Rin who'd developed a strange aura around herself. One which he had never seen.

"Rin your..." Sango spoke softly backing away from the girl as she'd tilted her head slightly looking at the strange light surrounding her.

"Aye! Hurry! This way!" A familiar sounding voice called out to the group. Miroku quickly scooped up his children and ran in the direction of the elderly woman.

"Hurry, Sango!" Miroku called out behind him as Sango took his heed and began to run as well. Carrying the baby close to her. Rin was shaken, shocked, unable to move. The pup in her arms cried out with a low growling sound and she'd held him closer, trembling.

"Come on Rin!" Another familiar voice said lifting the young women off her feet and into his arms as he'd headed in the direction of the old woman and the couple. The child still in her arms was crying louder now as Rin looked up to the man who saved her...stunned by who she'd seen.

"K-Kohaku..." Rin muttered softly her hair flying about wildly "Y-You are...alive"

Kohaku smiled down to her and gave her a small nod. Kohaku had always had an overwhelming amount of feelings for Rin, he would just never show such things in front of Lord Sesshomaru whom would undoubtingly turn him into mince meat for it.

"Thanks to Lady Kikyo" Kohaku replied just before arriving to Kaedas small hut, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the stares he was receiving from everyone...mostly Jaken, he placed Rin to her feet with the screaming pup.

As Rin's feet were firmly planted on the ground once again she gave a warmhearted glance to Kohaku before lulling the pup in her arms.

"Hssh, hsssh Inuoji..." Rin hummed softly staring at the pups beat red face, she positioned him comfortably in the crook of her arm and began to rock him gently, soothingly singing him a song. "In the mountains...In the breeze... In the forest...In my dreams...Lord Sesshomaru...Where are you... Ja-ken is serving under you, to...I will wait for you...On my own...Please return to me...Waiting all alone..."

The small pup began to grow quieter and quieter at each small verse of her song. His fathers name being mentioned, although the pup may not have understood much...That much he had understood and he was completely silenced. Rin, however, was very proud to sing her song and she'd finished it the whole way threw...Wiping the silly tears from her face and then using her index finger to gently stroke the pups plump cheeks.

"There, there Inuoji...That's a good boy" Rin said cheerfully as the pup giggled softly and took hold of her finger.

"Rin" Sesshomaru's voice called out from behind them as everyone in the hut stayed silent. Rin turned to him, there eyes locking on one another's immediately.

"My Lord, you've returned" Rin replied softly, wriggling her finger in the pups grip, playing with him.

"Hm" He responded, seeming a bit hesitant at first as he stared at the glowering half-demon holding his young heir.

Rin, noticing this, quickly questioned. "Is something...wrong Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hm" He replied turning from her in order to give a more detailed response. Well, as detailed as he possibly could. "It seems you've...gotten a bit emotional recently..." Sesshomaru started out his voice was smokey and smooth. "Naraku had attached a piece of himself to you, Rin..."

Rin's eyes widened as did everyone elses.

"What do you mean?!" Kohaku shouted "She's like...an incarnation..." He questioned remembering Rin's death in the underworld.

"That's foolish" Sesshomaru responded calmly as Rin's heart began to thump wildly against her breastplate. The pup in her arms becoming very aware of this began tugging and biting on her finger to get her attention. "She has merely been used as a puppet in Naraku's final game"

"F-Final...game?" Rin questioned nervously, paying no visual attention to the infant in her arms but still wiggling her finger and rocking him lightly.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded "Naraku has given himself another chance at life by letting part of his soul into your body Rin and now that you've returned...gained your memory back and have shown such emotion he's set his soul free to inhabit another"

Jaken's jaw dropped, not only because his Lord had spoken more than three words but also at what he'd said. Had he known all along that this would happen...? If so, was that why he'd avoided getting Rin for so long...or could it have been something else? Could it have been Inuoji... Everyone's thoughts were spinning rapidly, but none more than Rin's.

"My, Lord...I-I...don't understand" Rin said trying to shake herself from her thoughts as Sesshomaru turned to face the girl, trying to convey his feelings to the best of his abilities as he'd promised but not wanting to do so...so much in front of others.

"It's nothing to fear, nothing we cannot handle" Sesshomaru replied, before realizing the implications of what he'd said and tried quickly to correct it. "Nothing I can't handle"

Rin whom had still been trembling, looked to Sesshomaru as he'd included her... No longer afraid, she gave a soft smile to him... Before, he'd taken it back... Inuoji, the same as his stubborn father...bit Rin so hard in that moment it caused her to squeal softly and look down to him...Removing her finger from his mouth.

"Inuoji..." Rin said opening one of her eyes, the other still tightly closed. "Why'd you..."

"Son" Sesshomaru said firmly, now directly in front of the small child and his soon to be mate. "Do not bite" He scolded coldly, tapping him gently on the tip of his nose with a clawed digit.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin muttered as the pups eyes began to tear up and he began to cry softly. "You..." She paused herself, looking up to him and then back to the pup. Realizing it wasn't really her place she'd decided against finishing her sentence.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru questioned

"Nothing" Rin replied shaking her head and keeping her gaze on the small pup, caudling him closely. "Hshh, hssh..."

"We should be leaving" Sesshomaru stated boldly turning his back on them once again as Kohaku panicked.

"W-Wait, you guys could...stay..." Kohaku said out of desperation not only to learn more about how Naraku had found a way to keep his soul hidden within Rin but just simply to be...with Rin.

Rin looked over to Kohaku, positioning the pup on her shoulder and patting his back gently...tears and slobber soaking her kimono. Sesshomaru furrowed a brow but held his place.

"No" Sesshomaru said firmly "Rin must come home... The Western Castle is the only place besides Kagome's world where she is safe" Knowing Kohaku wouldn't want Rin in any danger, he'd mentioned that. Otherwise, he would have kept it from Rin until they'd arrived home and had a chance to settle themselves in...talk things over.

Kohaku, falling for Sesshomaru's bait sighed softly but nodded. "Yes, your right" He replied sorrowfully before coming up with an ingenious plan. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to accompany you both... I am a very skilled demon slayer and would like to aide in keeping Rin safe!"

Sango's eyes widened... Miroku and herself had always suspected Kohaku to have a crush on Rin but seeing it before their very own eyes was very, surreal.

"No" Sesshomaru responded bluntly

"B-But" Kohaku muttered desperate for words his mind was unable to throw together coherently...

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin muttered softly unaware of why he'd so rudely declined Kohaku's offer. "Kohaku has always been a good friend, very dependable...Like Jaken"

Sesshomaru turned to her at the comment, Kohaku getting to his knees before Sesshomaru and placing his gaze to the ground.

"My Lord, it would be a pleasure..." Kohaku said as Sango ripped him up off the ground and looked sternly into his eyes.

"Kohaku, it's to dangerous!" Sango shouted as Miroku grabbed Sango's shoulder lightly tugging her away from Kohaku.

"Sango, let him make his own choices..." Miroku spoke quietly as Kohaku gave Sango a weak reassuring smile and turned back to face the demon Lord.

"Please, accept me" Kohaku muttered as Rin smiled walking to the boys side

"He has already saved me once today, Lord Sesshomaru... When my feet were unable to move, he carried me" Rin said trying to put in a good word for the boy but only making Sesshomaru want him around even less than he had previously.

"Fine" Sesshomaru muttered angrily, looking into Rin's large doe eyes filled with hope and happiness. He couldn't bare to tell her no. Kohaku should consider himself lucky. "Come"

Rin smiled holding the pup out in front of her and giving him butterfly kisses. She hadn't felt so happy since...well, she couldn't even remember when...To finally be where she'd belonged. It felt splendid.

"Oh, Inuoji...Isn't this wonderful!" Rin chirped, holding him out i front her again as he began to coo uncontrollably and kick his feet, so hard he'd knocked his covers off. Rin laughed gently as she'd kissed the pups cheek, Sesshomaru hearing the soft smack of her lips against his cheek caused him to snarl softly and turn to her.

"Come, Rin" Sesshomaru growled as Rin nodded, still giggling softly as she placed the baby tightly against her chest and bent down to retrieve the blanket...in which, she'd placed over his head to keep him from getting a cold.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin responded as she'd stood straight up and followed along side him. Jaken and Kohaku following along.

"Rin?' Kadea said before she'd gotten to far

"I will be back tomorrow Lady Kaeda! So we can have a proper visit! And children, I will take you for that journey as well" Rin replied in a lighthearted tone as she'd disappeared into the distance.

"Aye..." Kaeda whispered softly, the twins and Shinichi bouncing up and down merrily as Sango and Miroku looked to each other happily.

As they'd arrived to the Western Castle...Rin couldn't help but gawk. It was everything she'd seen in her dream, every little detail was exact...Right down to the...garden.

"That garden..." Rin whispered softly as Sesshomaru looked to the girl, her eyes spilling over with excitement. As he'd commanded Jaken and Kohaku to go inside with the flick of his wrist.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru questioned trying to see just how far her memories had lead her. Not being disappointed by her response.

"It's...mine" Rin said holding the tired inu-pup in her arms as she'd walked towards it, taking in the thick scent of flowers and her childhood dreams.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded following right beside her, staring at her with a softened expression. One of which Rin had missed entirely being so consumed in her own thoughts. She was so happy to be home again, with her memories, with her Lord. Until, something struck her.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin muttered softly "Will I ever be able to go back?"

Sesshomaru furrowed a brow to the girl, she looked worriedly to him. He assumed from his earlier implication of the two places she'd be safe her answer would have been clear but perhaps she had just forgotten.

"If you wish to go back" Sesshomaru responded "But the rules remain the same, both here and there" He said cooly as she raised a brow to him, humming softly to the pup in her arms.

Recalling their previous involvement with each other was one thing, but it was a whole other thing when he had tried to forcefully control her.

"I understand" Rin replied blood began to pool in her cheeks, turning them a deep red. "However, there is no need for you to be so...controlling my Lord. I will follow you and only you, forever"

Mokomoko wrapped firmly around Rin's waist as Sesshomaru appeared behind her, pressing himself firmly against her and looking down to his son whom was now fast asleep in his soon to be mates arms.

"Hm" Sesshomaru responded calmly, dooly noting her suggestion as he'd pressed his cheek lightly against her's the warmth radiating from it was tremendous.

"L-Lord..S-Sesshomaru..." Rin whimpered softly turning her head slightly in submission, her heart racing wildly to catch up with all her fantasies.

"Shh" Sesshomaru replied, his warm breath dancing across her neck...across the informal marking she'd received. "Don't speak" He said in a deep resonating tone, before sinking his fangs into the marking. Rin winced in pain, it had been quite sometime since the last time he had taken a taste of her mark...Therefore, it was semi painful, but as he'd held himself in place it began to send shivers down her spine... It was euphoric.

Rin let out soft whimpering moans...to which had woken the small infant in her arms, startling him. "mayama! nocher ma!" The pup cried out as Sesshomaru gently released Rin at the sound of his pups cries.

"Ahh...Mmm.. Inuoji" Rin stumbled on her words, opening her heavily lidded eyes to look down on the whining pup. "Hshh, hssh" Rin bounced him gently in her arms as Sesshomaru pulled back from them slightly. "It's okay" She assured him.

"Come, Rin... I shall show you to our accommodations" Sesshomaru said Mokomoko pulling her along as he'd began to head off. Rin smiled lightly as she'd followed her Lord into the Castle, greeting countless inu-youkai women and men. Most importantly, Sesshomaru's mother.

"Rin, I assume you've regained your memories?" Sesshomaru's mother questioned from the definite smells she'd been giving off.

"Yes" Rin replied happily as she'd stepped closer and held her arms out.

"Well, would you like me to take the pup?" Sesshomaru's mother questioned as Rin looked down to him, feeling like a mother abandoning her child... She looked back up to the Lady of the West and responded politely.

"No thank you. I shall keep him" Rin replied as the pup cooed in her arms before sticking a tiny fist in his mouth and swishing it around.

"Hm...If you so wish" The Lady responded as Sesshomaru called to Rin from the top of the stairs.

"Rin"

"Coming, mi' Lord" Rin called back to him as she'd bowed to his mother and ran up the stairs after her Lord, causing her breath to quicken and her heart to race.

"Here you are" Sesshomaru said as she'd reached the top of the stairs.

A large golden door with a flying dog demon handle. How elegant. Rin thought with a small smile tugging the corners of her lips as Sesshomaru opened the door to reveal a large bedroom. King sized bed, much like the one he'd bought her but bigger with more pillows made of clouds from the heavens. Rin sighed in pleasure as she'd stepped in, further examining to find a crib... Near the bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin smiled heading over to it and laying the pup inside, he whimpered and whined at first...trying to grip onto Rin's kimono tightly but she managed to get him tucked in gently. Sesshomaru watched the young women, trying to maintain his stoic mask.

"Naayaa choomaa ba!" The inu-pup shouted furiously banging his feet and arms against the mattress as Rin looked down sweetly to him.

"Now, now Inuoji...Be a good boy for okaa-san and tomorrow I will take you with me to Kaedas" Rin promised the young pup, as if he'd understood. She placed her hand in the crib allowing him to take hold of it and whip it around as he pleased...

"Rin..." Sesshomaru muttered as she'd turned to him, blushing slightly at the realization of her words.

"I'm sorry... I know I'm not... If you don't want him to... I-I..." Rin stuttered nervously, her voice weak and cracking.

"Quiet" Sesshomaru responded "You are his mother"

Rin's eyes widened at his bluntness as well as his ability to read her like a book.

"You may take him where you please" Sesshomaru finished as he began to undress himself. Rin turned away from him shyly...looking down once again to the pup who had worn himself out and was now fighting sleep by trying to move Rin's finger...

"Aw..." Rin cooed softly biting her lower lip and taking her finger from his weakened grasp...rubbing it lightly on his cheeks as his heavy eyes began to blink...slowly...before closing for the night. "Goodnight, Inuoji..." She whispered.

"Come" Sesshomaru commanded as Rin turned to him once again, her eyes glued to the floor in fear of just how undressed her Lord had become.

"Yes" Rin responded walking to the bed and bumping into her Lord. She felt his bare rock hard body against hers and whimpered softly. "S-Sesshomaru..."

It was the first time Rin had said his name so informally, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut and trembled under his firm grip on her arms.

"Open your eyes" Sesshomaru demanded as Rin peaked open one of her icy blue eyes, trailing down his nearly naked frame before opening the other.

"I-I...uh, sorry" Rin said gently as he had nodded firmly to her.

"Undress" Sesshomaru stated as Rin's eyes widened "We need to get some rest" Rin let out a small sigh of relief as she'd nodded to him and he'd loosened his grip on her.

Rin threw off her kimono and undergarments but kept on her robe. Not wanting to be fully naked but not wanting to be in such a revealing bra and underwear... She was much to shy, Inuoji was much to close...They weren't formally mated...

"Hm" Sesshomaru said raising a brow to the young girl. She had been very cute that was for certain. "That is not what I had meant" Sesshomaru stated narrowing his eyes at her as she frowned. "Though, you look radiant" His words instantly perking her up as she climbed into bed, Sesshomaru climbed in beside her...Mokomoko wrapping around her wrist as he'd nuzzled himself into her neck, pulling her close and growling softly.

Rin's instinctual response was to cuddle closer to him, feeling his erection through the thin cloth of his boxers her face burning bright...Causing her to jump slightly before purring softly and low enough for him to feel it.

"Sleep well, Rin" Sesshomaru said as Rin let out a small yawn, though she was not entirely exhausted. More so because of the current position they were in.

"You...two... Lord Sesshomaru" Rin responded sweetly feeling his large hand grasp her tiny one, intertwining their fingers together.

Rin was satisfied with the way things had turned out, she may have been angry about the time Sesshomaru had taken to retrieve her... About him having a child with someone other than her... About Naraku leaving pieces of is soul inside of her... Mostly about the way Sesshomaru had decided to act about the whole situation in the first place, obviously having everyone in on his little elaborate scam from the very beginning... The fact everyone had even played along... So many things.

Although, Rin was also grateful for those things. The time she'd gotten to realize what her life would have been like...as a normal child. Inuoji, a blessing... A child she could raise as her own. Naraku, for making Sesshomaru send her away in order to give her that time. The situation though sneaky and cruel-ish was full proof and had gotten things back to normal quicker than if she were to linger around in this place...of which, up until her memories returned...She'd only believed to be a dream.

Rin was happy... Sesshomaru, sensing this, was also happy though his facial features hadn't shown any signs of it.

* * *

**Sessgurl2 5/2/13 . chapter 3**

**Great! Can't wait for more!**  
**Why did it take Sess so long to go for Rin?**

Thanks! &&,Well, thats kind of a secret...but after reading this chapter it could have been one of two things...maybe both?

**kawii76 5/3/13 . chapter 3**

**i really love the way you have both the inu/kaggy and sesshy/rin pairings! so interesting!**

Thank you! I prefer Kikyo, but readers choice!(; Also, Kags kinda fits this particular plot line better!

**SAMMI 5/3/13 . chapter 4**

**THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME! I CAN DEFFFFF SEE RIN REACTING IN A CALM MANNER. SESSHOMARU IS HER LORD. SHE LOVES HIM AND JUST REGAINED HER MEMORIES. WILL MOMIJI AND NAOMI STILL BE IN THE STORY OR IS IT IN THE FEUDAL ERA NOW? KINDA HOPIN ITS IN BOTH!**

Thanks!&&,Since this is the second comment ~beforehacking~ about Momiji and Naomi I have decided to make this fiction very much like Kagome's prior situation...going between feudal Japan and our era! Soo, more Momiji and Naomi will be coming soon! Keep up the support!

**lovenbbys 5/5/13 . chapter 4**

**AW! BABY! Kind of sad it isn't his and Rin's but regardless Rin is a genuine sweetie and takes care of him! Loving it, story line is getting really interesting. So much going on, it almost suspenseful. Can't wait to see what happens next... Or where she will be! :)**

Thanks! Kinda trying for the whole suspense thing... Keep reading, leave suggestions if you'd like to see something happen or something removed!


End file.
